


The Diary

by Liviz223



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviz223/pseuds/Liviz223
Summary: Sabrina and Nick get transported into a lovers diary of sorts and Faustus and Zelda save them.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> First CAOS fic, please be nice. Also this wasn't beta read so beware (open to any suggestions of how to fix grammar/make characters stay in character)
> 
> Also will end up getting smutty later on, but I'm not sure how smutty it will be, so the rating will go up.

Nick and Sabrina had a Conjuring exam in two days time, and after a lunch break at Sabrina’s house, decided to study at the Academy’s library.  
  
“Just be back by 6:30 for dinner, Sabrina,” Zelda sternly sipped her midday espresso, “and be sure to _actually_ _study_.”  
  
“Don’t worry Auntie, we will,” she responded, taking hold of Nick’s hand and teleporting away.  
  
Zelda picked up a Turkish newspaper and began reading. As soon as she’d made it halfway through, she heard the chair next to her being pulled out and the movement of someone sitting down. After about two minutes of them staring at her, and Zelda wavering in and out of focus on a single sentence, she huffed and put the paper down.  
  
“What in Lilith’s name do _you_ want?” She glared into Faustus Blackwood’s ocean eyes. He looked less exhausted and disheveled than when she’d last seen him.  
  
“I just want to spend some time with you. Is that really too much to ask?”  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, conjured up a lit cigarette, and took a drag. Faustus leaned back in the chair and stared at her some more. Eyeing him up and down, she noticed that he was dressed more casually, in jeans, a simple t-shirt, and was even sporting a leather jacket. His hair was also in its naturally curly state. If Zelda was being honest with herself, she was beginning to prefer him like this more and more every single day. But she wouldn’t — no, couldn’t — because she would never forgive him for everything he had done to her.  
  
“Are you here because you’re desperate for a hookup? Trust me Faustus, I will not be some sex-doll you come running to anytime you want it. Where are the twins? You know you cannot leave them alone,” Zelda remarked venomously.  
  
“Judas and Judith are in your bedroom in their cribs, I summoned them there, and as much as I would love to get fucked by any random street-whore, I am actually committed to you and _only_ you. Zelda, this time I actually came here just to be with you. To be near you,” He stared earnestly into Zelda’s bright green eyes, “I don’t care what we do, we don’t even have to talk. Just being with you is enough. I don’t want anything else.” He anxiously ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Judas and _Leticia_, you mean. Since I assume you will refuse to leave, I suppose we could watch a movie.”  
  
Zelda stood up and walked to the parlour, Faustus following swiftly behind like a loyal puppy.  
  
It took five minutes of arguing to decide that they would start by watching “Psycho” and have a horror movie marathon. Zelda poured herself a glass of whiskey and begrudgingly sat next to Faustus on the couch. Faustus conjured a blanket over the both of them as the movie began.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
“We’ve been studying all day. I mean, I understand all of this already, it’s pointless to keep studying.” Sabrina frustratedly tapped her pencil against her study notes. She looked at her watch: 5:08. They had been studying for approximately four hours.  
  
“Well… I guess we could take a quick study break.”  
  
“And do what exactly?” Sabrina asked quizzically. “There’s not much to do here.”  
  
Nick grabbed Sabrina’s hand and led her down one of the stacks away from the book laden table they were studying at.  
  
“Nick, in case you haven’t noticed, this is the ‘Records’ stack, what would be entertaining in this—oh!”  
  
He gently pushed her back into a book case.  
  
“Sometimes you’re a lot like your Aunt Zelda, but now you seem about as innocent as your Aunt Hilda,” Nick gripped Sabrina’s hips and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
To brace herself she grabbed hold of a shelf and a book fell to the ground with a thud. Afraid of being caught, they pulled apart. After a few seconds of tense silence Sabrina went to pick up the book, but Nick got to it first.  
  
“Uh, I think this was shelved wrong,” Nick said “It looks nothing like any of the records files here.” He held out the book for her to see.  
  
It was what appeared to be a black, hardcover notebook. Since there was no writing on the front or back covers, and he couldn’t open it, he turned it over to look at the spine. All that was written there in gold calligraphy was: “Z.P.S. + F.B.”  
  
“What do you think it means?”  
  
She shrugged but guessed that they were initials of some sort. He passed the book to Sabrina. As soon as her fingers touched it, there was a gust of wind and the book flew out of her hand. The thick, worn notebook once again flew to the floor with a thud, this time opening to the first page. Hand in hand, Nick and Sabrina bent down nervously to inspect it and re-shelve it but were sent into a world from centuries ago.


	2. Mother's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has a mother's intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Zelda and Faustus this chapter.

They were halfway through “Nosferatu” when Zelda detangled herself from Faustus and shot up off the couch. He groaned in protest.  
  
“Something’s not right,” she said shakily as she worried one of her rings.  
  
“What do you mean? Well, I guess we don’t have to cud-”  
  
“Not that you complete idiot! What time is it?”  
  
Glancing at a clock that read 6:58, Zelda bounded the stairs to her room to grab a coat. When she came back down she told Faustus that he had to leave.  
  
“Why?” He asked incredulously.  
  
“Because Sabrina is in danger and I just know that you will only make things worse.” Zelda firmly held her ground, but he refused to leave, instead following her out the door with his hands in his pockets.  
  
“You can’t just do this on your own, if it ends up being like the last time we fought together, you’ll need backup… wait,” Faustus stopped walking, “how could you possibly know that your niece is in trouble?”  
  
Zelda turned to glare daggers at him.  
  
“Call it a mother’s intuition, Faustus. Something you will obviously never have. Also, while Sabrina has been home late before, she is always late by ten to fifteen minutes, not a second later. And she hasn’t attempted to contact me.” She continued walking, eventually breaking out into a full-blown run. Faustus continued lagging behind, his eyes periodically shifting from the ground to look at her ass.  
  
After a few minutes of running, Zelda stopped suddenly, making Faustus bump into her.  
  
“This will take too long,” Zelda grabbed Faustus’s hand, “_Ianuae magicae_.”  
  
They were teleported into the Academy’s library. Cassius was nowhere to be seen, and neither were Nick and Sabrina. While Faustus leaned against the wall, Zelda frantically looked for the kids’ belongings. She came to a book-covered table at the back of the library. On one of the chairs was Sabrina’s bag.  
  
_Praise Lilith! Sabrina’s still here. Somewhere._ She thought, hair bouncing majestically as she looked around. At least that gave her some reassurance.  
  
“Since you’ve seen Sabrina and Nick’s belongings, we know that they’re here. They’re probably just looking for another reference source. Either that or they’re doing what we would usually do when bored out of our wits.” He smirked.  
  
“Satisfied? Everything is fine, let’s go back Zeli.” Faustus pushed himself off the wall and started making his way towards a pacing Zelda. When he tried to grab her hand to leave, she pulled it away. She ran her fingers through her hair. Ignoring his last couple of sentences, realization hit Zelda’s face.  
  
“The diary!? No. No. No. No. Where is it? Where did we hide it?” Zelda hastily ran around the library in search of a black hardcover notebook. Instead of following her, Faustus decided to prop himself up on one of the tables.  
  
“They can’t have found the diary Zelda. Besides, even if they did they wouldn’t be able to open it.” Faustus followed her around the room with his eyes, making the occasional glance at her ass.  
  
“Sabrina is my _niece_ remember. She is my _kin_. If she touches it, the book _will_ open and she, and now Nick as well, will have crucial, private information that they can blackmail us with. I will also lose my credibility as the stern aunt,” She yelled back at him.  
  
Faustus didn’t need Zelda to tell him that if Prudence touched the book, the same thing would happen. Neither him nor Zelda would ever be able to live with the children possessing that kind of information. Launching himself off the table, and straight towards Zelda, Faustus grabbed her arm and steered her in the direction of the ‘Records’ stack.  
  
“What are you doing? We don’t have time for your horniness!” Wide-eyed, Zelda yelled at Faustus.  
  
“Believe me, I’d love to, babe, but the book is where no one would care to even look for it, because they’d be too busy doing _something_ _else_.” He growled the last two words.  
  
When they reached the manila folder filled stack, they found the book open on the ground, the words on its pages glowing as if it were being read. Silently following the glowing words, the couple realized that they had to stop Sabrina and Nick before they reached information that would change their lives, and could ultimately hurt them. And they would reach that information soon if they weren’t stopped.  
  
The page turned and they both reached down to touch the glowing letters at the top, being transported to their past.


	3. Transition to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body-swap happens and and conversations occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not what you're expecting after a long wait.
> 
> Both Zelda and Faustus, and Nick and Sabrina.
> 
> Again, this wasn't beta read.
> 
> Also I'd like to update more but, as Sabrina famously said "Sorry, I have school"

There they stood, looking at what appeared to be themselves near the statue of Baphomet. Based on the fact that Zelda and Faustus had this moment burned into their minds, they knew that it was a crucial point in their personal history together. After being lost in momentary panicked thought, realization struck that the figures standing near the statue were actually Nick and Sabrina in their bodies.  
  
“Well, Nick hasn’t changed a bit…What do we do now? It’s not like we planned anything out before we rushed into this.” Faustus crossed his arms and glanced at Zelda.  
  
“Seriously,” Zelda rolled her eyes, “Relax, it’s just the ‘bad boy’ aesthetic. I…really don’t know what to do, but we have to get them out of our bodies, that’s for sure,” Zelda responded dumbfounded.  
  
Faustus looked from her to Nick and Sabrina as their teenage selves and back again.

Glancing at her worriedly, he said “Well? It’s not like we’re just supposed to touch them and they’ll miraculously return to their bodies.”  
  
Zelda’s face lit up and she smirked.  
  
“There’s no harm in trying…right?” Zelda and Faustus strode up to what appeared to be their younger selves, and grabbed their shoulders.  
  
Immediately after being touched, a bright light flashed, and what felt like lightning surged through all of their bodies leaving them breathless.  
  
Zelda and Faustus now stood where Nick and Sabrina were, in their own, present day, adult bodies, but they were wearing what Nick and Sabrina were prior to the body-correction.  
  
“What the Heaven just happened?” Sabrina uttered to Nick.  
  
“I have no idea, but whatever happened I am glad to be back in my own body,” he responded with a sigh. They walked over to the other side of the statue. Nick gave Sabrina a once-over.  
  
“Um, I think you’re wearing what your aunt was this morning, Spellman,” he chuckled nervously, looking down at himself.  
  
“What? No I’m not,” Sabrina went to scratch her neck, but found she was wearing a high collar. Glancing down at herself in horror, she exclaimed, “Yuck!”  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, it doesn’t look bad on you. I mean, the high collar, and fur coat really accentuate your hair. It’s actually kind of hot.”  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes, “At least you’re not wearing what Blackwood usually wears. This is more your style. You’d feel the same way if you were in my position, just be happy he decided to dress casually, Nick.”  
  
She giggled at the thought of Nick wearing any outfit she had ever seen Blackwood wear. He grimaced.  
  
_Meanwhile Zelda and Faustus were also talking…_  
  
“You know, this isn’t so bad, I mean, your boobs look fantastic.”  
  
“That’s because I’m corseted you dolt! I can barely breathe. Praise Lilith, they didn’t get to when I told you _the news_. Your hair looks ridiculous by the way.” Zelda began to laugh, but it quickly turned into a whimper of pain when she remembered that her ribs were being crushed.  
  
He self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up.  
  
“Hey, do you maybe want to quickly fuck against the statue? I’m horny as all Heaven.” Faustus exclaimed, and nearly dodged a slap to the face. As usual, Zelda glared at him. He put a hand up to his cheek and prepared to dodge another hit that never came.  
  
“What the Heaven, Faustus?! We need to focus on getting out of here, not on fucking like our teenage selves. I believe your teenage self has overridden your adult sense, or what ever you had left, at least. We have absolutely no time for this. We need to get the children to the woods so that we don’t destroy anything.” She scolded him and he tucked tail.  
  
Zelda picked up the skirt of her gown and they sprinted the short distance over to Sabrina and Nick. The silhouettes of their teenage selves remained where they once stood.  
  
“How do we get out of here?” Sabrina quizzed Zelda.  
  
“We have to go into the woods and open a portal. And before you ask, no, we cannot just teleport out of here. That kind of magic does not work in the diary’s realm. Now, follow me!”  
  
The children did as Zelda said, Sabrina stumbling in Zelda’s heels that miraculously fit her. Nick suggested that Sabrina kick off the high-heels when he realized that they were lagging behind, but she was as stubborn as ever, so Nick scooped her up bridal style and ran with her in his arms. She protested, but wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. It didn’t take long for them to catch up with Zelda and Faustus.  
  
When they ran past the Academy’s front doors, Nick and Sabrina became confused.  
  
“Why are we passing the main doors, Auntie?”  
  
Without looking back, Zelda responded with, “There’s direct access to the woods this way. Besides, we need to go somewhere specific to be able to get out of this damned diary, and thankfully, where it is is directly outside. Also, I would rather not twist my ankle running through the woods to get there.”  
  
Zelda and Faustus led them down a seemingly never-ending hallway, through an empty dance studio, and outside, into the woods.


	4. Escaping Whatever This Place Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for where they are, how they get out, and what this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not beta-read, and there is a little bit of smut (just the beginning, I have no idea how to write it but I tried, it might be terrible but, that's on me)

The welcomed warmth of the sunlight on their faces was comforting. They walked a few more metres into the woods. When they stopped at a section of forest just off the path, Nick and Sabrina realized that this was where they nearly spent the night during the Courting. Horrified, Sabrina turned to look at Nick, wide-eyed, while Faustus and Zelda were arguing over something. It was impossible to hear them, however because their voices were barely at a whisper.  
  
“Yes, we did it here a couple of times, but we did not share our first night together here. _Trust_ me, this is not _our_ _spot_, not where we first engaged and reveled in _carnal_ pleasures.” He grabbed her hand as she rolled her eyes, and the older witches continued walking.  
  
The children breathed a sigh of relief when they realized that Zelda and Faustus had moved on, and sprinted to catch up once again.  
  
A few minutes later, they reached another spot, the spot where Faustus and Zelda had been when they decided not to let that ‘extra’ Anointment Basket go to waste.  
  
“Here we are.” Zelda sighed, and smoothed her gown and then her hair.  
  
“What do we do now? How will this help?” Sabrina asked, looking around in confusion.  
  
“What you and Nicholas do, Sabrina, is hide behind a tree and look for a portal. You don’t need to see what Faustus and I do.”  
  
Sabrina timidly asked what Faustus and Zelda were going to do.  
  
“What Faustus and I do, is recreate our first time having sex together.” It was stated as a fact. Sabrina blanched at the mention of ‘sex’.  
  
“I assume then, that Nick and I jump through the portal as soon as it opens, but how will _you_ get back, Aunt Zee?”  
  
Faustus was leaning against a tree, smirking. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by Nick.  
  
“Um, after they both climax, they’re teleported back to reality,” Nick nervously explained, rubbing his neck.  
  
Sabrina turned to face her aunt.  
  
“What?! Couldn’t you guys just, I don’t know, kiss or something. It doesn’t have to be that intense, does it? I mean, I don’t want to hear you two have sex! That’s just gross! Besides, what even is this place? Couldn’t we figure out some other, less gross, PG at most way to get out of here? There has to be some other way, right?” Sabrina ranted, frantically looking between all three of them and extremely opposed to the idea.  
  
“Unfortunately, Sabrina, there is not. Unless you want to stay in the diary’s realm, Faustus and I have to recreate our first time together, it’s the only way to get out of here.”  
  
Faustus leveraged himself off the tree, “As for what this place is, it’s a Lover’s Diary. Only given to the most powerful, influential, and important witch couples in each coven.” He sauntered over to put his arm around Zelda, who promptly attempted to shove it off unsuccessfully.  
  
“The diaries are given to couples who make history, good or bad,” Nick added.  
  
“So it’s kind of like a personal record keeping of their personal history,” Sabrina said for clarification.  
  
“Exactly. Each diary outlasts the couples themselves, and never deteriorates. Once both members of a literal power-couple die, the book gets transported to the Library of Alexandria. All of the diaries will end up there, and outlast time itself. Or so the legend goes.” Nick continued. He glanced at Zelda who nodded in confirmation.  
  
“We can’t waste any more time. Go hide! Remember that when you see the portal, jump through it straight away! Oh, and Sabrina, don’t worry about hearing us, we’ll use a silencing spell!” Zelda shooed the children away, and promptly shoved Faustus back into the nearest tree, casting the silencing spell.  
  
Sabrina and Nick ran as far away as they could, hiding behind a large oak tree. To comfort Sabrina, Nick protectively wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
The ground shook as Faustus dipped his head to kiss down Zelda’s neck. His arms were wrapped instinctively around her waist, frantically grappling with the latches of her corset.  
  
When it was finally off, there were already noticeable hickeys on both of their bodies. Faustus had his face buried in her boobs when Zelda fisted her hands in his hair to pull him up for a sloppy kiss, and to divest him of his shirt. She pulled her mouth away from his with a ‘pop’, running her hands down his tattooed chest. Nipping and licking near his tattoos, Zelda made a path down the front of his body. It was Faustus’s turn to fist Zelda’s hair as she gripped his hips, and left a lipstick stain right above the epicentre above his pants. She looked up at him through hooded lashes. They locked gazes as she slid his belt off of him and tossed it to the ground. He watched her as she unzipped his pants and slid both them and his boxers off. She moaned when he pulled her up by her hair to divest her of her gown entirely, and he kicked off his shoes and frantically pulled off his socks.  
  
They pulled apart to admire each other when their clothes were fully divested of, Faustus fully naked, and Zelda topless, still wearing silk and lace panties, stockings, garter belt, and heels.  
  
In mock innocence, Zelda took a few tentative steps back, wrapped her arms around her boobs, and bit her lip, staring at the ground.  
  
“This is wrong, Faustus. We shouldn’t be doing this, you’re my brother’s mentor. If he ever found out he’d be so upset. Besides, you’re already off limits for me…Especially after the play. Just like the forbidden fruit…” Eyes still on the ground, she played with the loose dirt absentmindedly.  
  
“To Heaven with it,” Zelda deviously looked up, a glint in her eyes. She snapped her fingers as she launched herself at Faustus and was naked by the time she jumped into his arms, slamming him back into the tree.  
  
He turned them around and sheathed himself inside her as he slammed her back into the tree. They kissed ravenously, already swollen lips swelling even further. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her short nails into his shoulders. With every thrust, her nails bit into his skin harder, eventually breaking the skin on his shoulders, making him bleed.  
  
Loud gasps and breathy moans soon became noisy and guttural.  
  
A loud high-pitched screeching noise could be heard as wind violently whipped around the branches of the trees, making everything in sight shake. Just as Nick went to move him and Sabrina to a safer place, a large branch snapped and fell into his path, alerting them to a bright red light shining to their left — the portal was opening. In the chaos, Sabrina’s heels slipped off and she was able to run by herself, albeit hand-in-hand with Nick. They got to the portal when it had opened up just a stitch and they had to lurch to a stop.  
  
After about thirty seconds of the wind whipping their hair around, the portal opened to where they could jump through, and the children immediately did.


	5. The Walk Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda, Faustus, Sabrina, and Nick walk back to the Spellman Mortuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October 1st!
> 
> Yet again, not beta-read. BEWARE.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others.
> 
> This is probably only going to have two more chapters at most. The end is nigh people!

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief when she looked down at herself, wearing what she was before. The children went to collect their things to leave. As they did so, Faustus and Zelda appeared, lying on the floor, completely debauched and exhausted. They were in a post-coital cuddle and Zelda was wearing Faustus’s shirt for decency’s sake. Mere moments after they appeared, Cassius walked into the stack with a feather duster and a few records files. Zelda and Faustus froze, unintentionally holding their breath.  
  
“Don’t mind me,” he calmly stated, used to their shenanigans and stepping over them, “Just doing some housekeeping and shelving, I’m not here.”  
  
When he left, they resumed their breathing, and immediately got redressed and fixed themselves up with a wave of their hands. Normally Zelda would take a cigarette at this point, but she was too busy contemplating what to do with the diary. While Zelda paced, Faustus picked up the notebook off of the floor and slid it into his back pocket.  
  
“What do we do with it? It can’t be destroyed. How do we keep it away from prying eyes?” She turned to look at Faustus.  
  
“I suppose we could enchant it and hide it away in the far reaches of the Advanced library,” he suggested.  
  
She nodded in agreement, “Good idea, but let’s do that tomorrow perhaps. I’m tired and practically starving.”  
  
“Starving? But you only _just_ _ate_, my dear,” Faustus responded with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at the innuendo, and hit him on the arm.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
They walked over to Sabrina and Nick, who were still packing up.  
  
“Let’s go home, Sabrina. Nicholas, you might as well come with. Faustus and I need to talk to you both.” Zelda placed a comforting hand on Sabrina’s shaking shoulder. Nick nodded in response.  
  
Sabrina shrugged on her coat, and slung her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave. Nick slipped his hand in the back pocket of her jeans, and Sabrina put her hand in his.  
  
Zelda nervously fixed her immaculate hair, and conjured a lit cigarette. She took a drag as she and Faustus followed the children out of the library and into the hall.  
  
“Should we teleport back to the Mortuary, or should we just walk there?” Zelda asked when they got to the main doors.  
  
“I think I’ve had enough of teleportation and magic for today. I’m practically nauseous.” Sabrina exclaimed, leaning into Nick as he opened the doors.  
  
As soon as they stepped outside, they breathed in the cool, fresh night air. Noticing how dark it was, Sabrina looked at her watch.  
  
“Unholy shit!” she exclaimed, “It’s 9:30!”  
  
After the initial shock of the time, they leisurely walked back, none of them in the mood to quicken their pace. Zelda and Faustus walked behind the young witch and warlock, who were entangled in each other and caught up in conversation.  
  
“You know, this is going to sound cliche, but I do see some parallels between us and them,” Faustus mentioned off-hand, breaking the comfortable silence between them.  
  
“What do you mean?” Caught off-guard, Zelda looked up at him, brow-furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Think about it; they’re curious, adventurous, and courageous, not to mention completely impulsive and, dare I say, _powerful_.” She chuckled in response. He slung his arm around her shoulder, and, now, she almost instinctively wrapped her hands around his waist and snuggled into him.  
  
“Damn you, Faustus. I actually miss this,” Zelda sighed.  
  
“Miss what?” He asked, looking down at her.  
  
“I don’t know. _This_. The cuddling, the kissing. Your presence. I think- I think I miss _you_ most,” She went to detangle herself from Faustus yet again, but this time he didn’t let her go, and Zelda was glad that he didn’t.  
  
They walked together in companionable silence, while Nick and Sabrina had a lively discussion about what they wanted to eat when they got back to Sabrina’s.  
  
When they were almost home, however Sabrina saw the glint of two bright green eyes staring at them from the foliage. She startled herself when she saw them, hugging herself further into Nick. He instinctively held onto her tighter.  
  
“You okay, Spellman?” Nick tentatively asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
She looked back at where the eyes were before, but they had seemingly vanished.  
  
“Uh, yeah, yeah. Just saw a squirrel or something. Don’t worry, babe,” She reassured him, looking into his eyes, and running a hand soothingly down his face.  
  
When his stomach started to rumble, they laughed and continued their discussion on food, but her mind couldn’t shake off the emerald green eyes staring at her from inside the woods.


	6. Magical Chinese Takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They order dinner and Nick and Sabrina learn a little bit more about Zelda and Faustus's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, not beta-read.
> 
> Filler chapter, could be considered crack!.
> 
> Faustus is kind of ooc, but he's always been ooc in this fic I guess.
> 
> This one's longer than the rest. 
> 
> Both this chapter and the last chapter could be read as almost epilogues.
> 
> You technically can stop reading after chapter 5 and consider that chapter the last one. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last, but I haven't written it yet, so I'm not sure how long it'll be.
> 
> Also: Thanks for 1k reads!

They silently filed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. After checking to make sure that neither Ambrose nor Hilda were home yet, Zelda came into the kitchen to find Sabrina in her spot, Nicholas sitting where Zelda usually sat, and Faustus where he was that afternoon. With each seat taken up, she had nowhere to sit, so she tiredly slumped against the island.  
  
“Auntie Zee, are you okay? Don’t you want to sit down?” Sabrina worriedly asked her aunt.  
  
“I’m fine, Sabrina. All of the seats are taken, I don’t need to sit.” Zelda responded in an exhausted, but still definite tone.  
  
She noticed Faustus preparing himself to speak up, and shot him a burning glare that meant ‘don’t even think about it’. Of course, he didn’t obey her.  
  
He smugly said, “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, Zeli? I think that would be more _comfortable_ than the hard surface of that island.”  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes and facepalmed in result, but felt his eyes boring into her, so she glared at him, beginning an intense stare-down that lasted what felt like ages, but was really only a matter of a minute.  
  
While the older witches were staring each other down, Nick and Sabrina felt as though they were in the middle of something. Neither of them knew how to stop this awkward situation, and to be honest, neither of them were comfortable enough to try. They both ended up deciding that the table was the most interesting thing they had ever seen in their combined lives for that moment. That is, until Zelda spoke up.  
  
“Nicholas,” Nick and Sabrina whipped their heads up, “why don’t you and Sabrina share a chair, so that I might sit down.” She didn’t remove her emerald green eyes from his ocean blue.  
  
He gulped. “Uh, no thanks, Ms. Spellman, Sabrina and I are comfortable where we are.”  
  
Zelda huffed. Out of convenience, she broke the staring, and instead glanced at the fridge and then back to the children. As soon as she was about to ask what they wanted to eat, Zelda suddenly found herself sitting in Faustus’s lap.  
  
“What the Heaven, Faustus?!”  
  
“I just thought you might want to sit down, and be _comfortable_,” he grinned and wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn’t leave his lap.  
  
Again she huffed, but made no move to get off of him, and moved on to declare that they would be eating before doing anything else. The children rejoiced, and Zelda asked if they wanted Chinese food, pizza, or Hilda’s leftovers.  
  
“Leftovers?! You mean we haven’t finished them yet? That’s all we’ve been eating for at least three weeks!” Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
“Three weeks?! How much food does your Aunt Hilda make?!” Nick was astonished.  
  
“Usually more than enough to feed the whole coven for at least a business week,” Faustus added, sounding unbothered.  
  
Sabrina and Nick stared at Faustus blankly, confused as to how he would possibly know that.  
  
“What?” he responded, “Hilda normally catered for most, if not all, Church of Night and inter-church related events.” Faustus shrugged his shoulders, his arms loosening their grip on Zelda, and she leant back into him in response.  
  
“I suppose we could skip Hildie’s leftovers for a night. So, we’re down to pizza or Chinese food,” she relisted their options, pushing Faustus’s head back with one hand when he buried his face in her hair.  
  
“We always order pizza when you don’t feel like cooking Aunt Zee,” Sabrina whined, “Let’s just go for Chinese food.”  
  
“That’ll certainly be a pleasant change from the mortal energy drinks and everything dull that I’ve been living off of. I could definitely go for some long-pig chow mein,” He seductively bit Zelda’s earlobe as she rolled her eyes, yet again.  
  
The children contorted their faces in disgust at both the earlobe-biting, and the mention of cannibalism.  
  
Zelda moved to get up to collect the menu from the fridge, but Faustus tightened his grip on her waist, so she opted for using her telekinesis.  
  
When Faustus caught a glimpse of the menu he grabbed it from mid-air and examined it closer. The menu in his hand was from a small, witch-run restaurant in China. Only the most travelled witches knew about it.  
  
After Zelda explained that it had been her and Faustus’s favourite restaurant from their travel days, back in their youth, Sabrina asked, “But how do we order from there, if it’s all the way across the globe? How will you pay?”

“Magic, clearly.” Faustus replied as though it was the most obvious conclusion.  
  
“I’ll write a list of what everybody wants, and once we’re done ordering, I send the list through the channels to the restaurant, and they’ll send back the takeout, complete with complementary fortune cookies,” Zelda stated matter-of-factly, muttering under her breath, “Though they have gotten into the nasty habit of sending enchanted ones from America.”  
  
Sabrina didn’t seem satisfied with Zelda’s response, stuck on the question of payment.  
  
“That was the only restaurant we visited, and since Zelda is the _High_ _Priestess_,” Faustus choked out the title, still not used to it, “almost everything is on the house.”  
  
“Besides that, we were well-paying regulars.” Zelda cleared her throat and conjured up a pen and a pad of paper.  
  
The only two dishes with long-pig: sweet and sour long-pork, and long-pork chow mein, were to satiate Faustus’s cannibalistic tendencies. The other dishes they got were: beef and broccoli — upon Nick’s request —, chicken fried rice, chicken and vegetable chow mein, vegetable spring roles and vegetable dumplings, and Kung Pao Chicken. Needless to say, they were all famished and after Zelda had double-triple-checked their order, written in beautiful traditional Chinese, had become quite impatient.  
  
As soon as their order arrived, Faustus grabbed the boxes labeled “LP” and began devouring the long-pork chow mein savagely, as the rest of them shared the other dishes and fortune cookies.  
  
While Zelda waited for each dish to be passed to her, she read a note that came with the boxes, and Faustus occasionally fed her.  
  
“What does it say?” Sabrina mumbled, mouth full of dumpling.  
  
“Just that it’s all on the house…” she paused, the expression on her face turning sour, “congratulating Faustus and I on our _marriage_… and that they hope to actually _see_ us at the restaurant again someday.” Zelda smiled tightly and tossed the paper aside.  
  
She could tell that Faustus’s legs were going numb, so she made a move to get up and walk over to the island to continue eating.  
  
He wrapped one of his arms tightly around her, “Stay.”  
  
She shot him a slightly worried glance.  
  
“I don’t care,” he responded, knowing exactly what she meant, and kissed her temple.  
  
The rest of the time was spent in silence, everyone focussing on the food in front of them and trying to comprehend, compartmentalize, and process what they had gone through that afternoon.


	7. A Conclusion of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a discussion, and Nick and Faustus leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. For real now. The entire story was inspired by Boys Like Girls' album "Love Drunk".
> 
> For the last time, this wasn't beta'd. 
> 
> Thanks for waiting, and thanks for reading.
> 
> If you want to give me some Spellwood prompts to write (as long as it's not too smutty) then please do.
> 
> This ending is depressing. I didn't expect it to be, but hey.
> 
> If there is anything to fix please let me know.
> 
> Again, thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments.

“We need to talk,” Zelda said, breaking the tense silence. 

They had moved into the parlour to digest, Zelda picking up her long-forgotten and still partially filled tumbler of whiskey from this afternoon. Each couple was sat on different couches. Faustus and Zelda were where they were before, and even had the blanket from earlier covering them. Sabrina and Nick were sitting on the couch opposite them, Sabrina with her legs draped over Nick’s lap.

Faustus jumped straight to the point.

  
“What you saw in the diary must not be recounted to anyone. It must not be talked about, ever. This stays between the four of us.”

“But-”

“No, Sabrina. You cannot tell anyone.” Zelda straightened her back to sit up. “Not Prudence, not your mortal friends, _no-one_. You know how she likes to spread rumours. Besides, not only is this personal information about Faustus and I, it’s personal information that must only be used if the coven is in turmoil once we’re both dead. Understood?” 

“Okay, so don’t tell anyone. Got it,” Sabrina mumbled absentmindedly. She was playing with the hem of her skirt. Nick remained silent, looking at his hands resting on Sabrina’s legs.

“_Understood_, Sabrina? I have no problem using a memory wiping spell on both of you if that is what is required.” Zelda knew that it had been a long day for everyone, but still wanted to make sure that her devious niece would actually do what she and Faustus had said. She waited for an answer from her niece. 

Sabrina stopped playing with the hem of her skirt, looked up, and responded with a snarky “Understood.”

Satisfied with Sabrina’s answer, Zelda now looked pointedly at Nick. Feeling eyes on him, Nick tentatively looked up. 

“I understand, Mother Spellman. You can trust us not to tell anyone.” 

“Good,” Zelda’s lips turned up in a tight smile. “It’s almost near the witching hour, Nicholas I believe it is time you returned home.” She grabbed the decanter and got up from the couch to put both it and the tumbler in the kitchen. When she came back into the parlour, she caught Nick and Sabrina embracing, before he kissed Sabrina on the cheek. They bade each other goodbye, and Nick teleported away.

“Sabrina, go to bed.” 

Too tired to argue, for once Sabrina did as she was told. As she walked up the stairs, however the bright green eyes she saw in the woods came back into her mind. Thinking nothing of it for the moment, Sabrina focused on getting some sleep.

When the gentle slam of a door was heard, Faustus got up off of the couch and slung his arms around Zelda, hugging her from behind.

“You know, you’re really hot when you’re scolding people.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I’m always hot,” she responded haughtily.

Faustus smirked and moved around to her side to take her hand. They trudged up the stairs and into Zelda’s bedroom where the twins were. After the door was closed, he gently shoved her up against it, holding on to her hips as his lips descended on hers. Responding in kind, Zelda leaned into the kiss. It was soft, tender, and light, so different from their hot and heavy kisses from before.

She hesitantly pulled back after a few seconds of momentary bliss. Zelda gulped, and stared into Faustus’s ocean eyes. When she did, his expression was almost pleading.

“You should go,” she whispered, dropping her hands from where they were playing with his hair. 

He cupped her face with his hands and she closed her eyes.

“I don’t want to,” he whispered back.

Squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears back, she pushed him away from her and strode to her bed while spinning her rings. 

_What is happening_, she thought, _this is the man who hurt me. Why am I feeling like there is actually something here? Did that damned diary resurface some foolish emotions?_

“No. You really should go, Faustus. Hilda will be home soon, and, and I have more work to do to rebuild the church that _you_ destroyed.” She rationalized in a huff, “I need at least some sleep before a whole host of meetings tomorrow. We-We can’t be doing this, it didn’t work, it’s not _going_ to work. Take the twins and go. Just go home.” Zelda’s voice was manic and unstable. It’s not that she didn’t want him to leave, she just didn’t want him to manipulate and abuse her again.

Faustus knew there was no use in trying to get her to let him stay, he’d hurt her, and he knew that better than anybody. 

He sighed, “Fine, I’ll go, but I’m sorry. You know that I’m sorry.” Faustus walked towards her. “For everything.”

“And you know I’ll never be able to forgive you,” she stared into his eyes.

It was Zelda who kissed Faustus this time, but it was a goodbye kiss and both of them knew that. The instant after they had pulled apart, Faustus and the twins were gone, back from where they came.

Zelda had no idea when, or _if_ she would ever see Faustus again, as she would put the diary in the Advanced Library by herself, but that didn’t matter. All she could worry about right now was building the Church of Lilith and fixing everything that Faustus had broken. She got ready for bed, and when the silent tears rolled down her face, she did nothing to stop them, nor did she wipe them away. She kept wondering if things could be different, if Faustus and her had ever had the chance to be happy, in this universe, or another one. Her mind raced with thoughts of what could have been, had he not been such an arrogant, selfish, misogynistic douchebag. If she fell asleep that night, it was only because she had let the tears that ran down her face dry, and had no more left in her. Zelda had no time for this, none at all. She was busy.


End file.
